THERE WILL BE SINGING!
by Silv3r Ang3l
Summary: One hotel room. Five members of the Bladebreakers team. Includes singing, dancing, jiving and a bit of... madness. Well, it's full of madness.


**Basic Info:** Sequel to "Sing Until Your Lungs Give Out"

**Disclaimer: **Own it, I do not. But Brooklyn lives in my head. And nope, I didn't invite him! O_O

**Warning:** OOCness, Hyper-ness.

**Author's Note:** This is officially the legendary "SCREW THE GRAMMAR, I HAVE BOOBS"

* * *

Another Sunday morning found the Bladebreakers in a large hotel room in the middle of the world not having anything to do.

Tyson,Maxie and Kenny were all sitting in the white couch next to the window watching TV. Kai was standing next to the beautiful window looking down at the world who was... walking in the streets. Daichi was somewhere gone and Hilary was gone there somewhere with him.

"I'm bored" Tyson muttered staring at the big screen in front of him.

"We can play Scrabble" Kenny proposed from his side on the couch.

"No,that's too boring" The blue haired boy said and hugged himself frowning.

"I know!" Max exclaimed and turned to look at the other boys

"We can rent a movie and watch it"

"Aren't we already doing that?" Tyson asked raising his eyebrow.

"No,we don't. Right now,we watch TV. We don't watch a movie" The blond boy corrected him and smiled.

"And where's the difference?" Tyson asked him again raising his eyebrow more.

"Well,there is a big difference,Tyson!" Max started when a knock was heard at the door.

"What was that?" Kenny wondered out loud and got up moving towards the door.

"_Salut, mes amies!_" A singing voice was heard bursting the door wide open. The red haired boy smirked and saluted the crowd.

"Oh nice! The only thing we were missing right now is the red horned freak!" Tyson complained and frowned even more.

"I'm here because..." Tala said and squeezed himself between Max and Tyson

"We will sing. Together. Like we did the last time"

The three boys looked at him bewildered. Kai let out a small sigh. After their reactions, Tala got up and approached the boy with two colours in his hair.

"Don't you have the guts, Hiwatari?" He asked smirking looking right into the other boy's eyes.

"Fine!" Kai hissed under his breath and stood in the middle of the room. Firstly,he cleared his throat and then he started singing

"Some days I'm a super bitch

Up to my old tricks

But it won't last forever

Next day I'm your super girl

Out to save the world

And it keeps gettin' better"

_"What. The. Hell?" _Tyson thought and looked at the other boy like he was a UFO or something. In fact, everybody were looking at him like that.

"I wanna tryyyyyyyy!" Sugar-high Max said and got up running towards the bed and jumping on it.

"All the single ladies

All the single ladies

All the single ladies

All the single ladies,

now put your hands up

Wha-oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Wha-oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh "

The blonde boy sang, danced and jived making the other boys look at him like he was a lunatic whilst Tala looked at him like he was a superhero.

"Fine, if y'all so stupid then I wanna try too." Tyson said, obviously talking to himself since nobody addressed him. He walked and stood next to the figure of the mighty Kai.

"Just dance, gonna be okay

Da-doo-doo-doo

Just dance, spin that record babe

Da-doo-doo-doo

Just dance, gonna be okay

Duh-duh-duh-duh

Dance, dance, dance

Ju-ju-ju-just dance"

Tyson sang and danced but he did not jived.

His eyes were fixed on Kai's but the latter wasn't paying attention to him, he was looking at Kenny. … Kenny had taken off his glasses.

People could even see his eyes now.

They were brown.

He was walking slowly to the side of the world where the other boys were.

Tyson blinked. Kenny didn't do anything. He just stood there between Kai and Tyson. Only Tala was laughing.

Why was he laughing? Kenny took of his shirt. Tala continued laughing. Maybe he can see the future after all.

"I wanna make up right now now now

I wanna make up right now now now

Wish we never broke up right now now now"

Kenny sang and jived. He couldn't dance properly so he decided it would be better if he just jived. Without dancing. Then a silence came along when the boys were only darting their eyes forth and back.

"You guys are completely crazy!" Tala shouted all of a sudden and walked out of the hotel room.

"Won't there be a winner?" Kenny frowned like a five year old child who was just denied the big bucket of candies. But at that time another person came through the window. _Yes_, window. It was Mystel who had the weirdest smirk in his face.

"I think that Max should be the winner. He's the only one who was original!" He solemnly said and disappeared.

The rest of the boys looked at the window with a dumbfounded look on their faces. But Max had the most ridiculous smile in his face. That because he was the winner. Obviously.

...and Ray? Well, Ray was in the bathroom doing the Caramell Dance.

* * *

"Så kom och

Dansa med oss

Klappa era händer

Gör som vi gör

Ta några steg åt vänster

Lyssna och lär Missa inte chansen

Nu är vi här med Caramelldansen"

* * *

**Oi,Review?**


End file.
